Identity (episode)
Identity is the season premiere episode of NCIS: Los Angeles Season 1 and also the 1st episode of the entire NCIS: Los Angeles series. It also marks the debut appearance of both NCIS Probationary Agent Dominic Vail and NCIS Office of Special Projects Operations Manager, Henrietta Lange. Synopsis Having successfully recovered from the near-fatal shooting that took place in the last few seconds of Legend Part 2 (episode), NCIS Special Agent G. Callen rejoins his team whose headquarters have since moved to a new building on the outskirts of Los Angeles. As Callen returns to active duty, the OSP team investigative the murder of a Naval Commander who was kidnapped by a drug cartel and eventually killed in a shootout between the cartel and members of the Los Angeles Police Department with OSP soon learning that the Commander's actions might have jeopardized a highly-classified military operation against various drug cartels in Mexico and also put the life of his young niece in grave danger, forcing the team to race against the clock to find and save the young girl before it's too late but all is not what it seems.... Plot As Los Angeles awakens to begin another day, the peace is interrupted by various members of the Los Angeles Police Department engaging in a chase against an unknown SUV. Eventually, the chase descends into a shootout that ends with the two members of a Mexican drug cartel being shot dead while a LAPD member approaches the SUV and discovers that the third passenger in the car is not Mexican but rather an American who is also a Commander in the United States Navy. That same morning although a few hours later, NCIS Special Agent G. Callen awakens in his temporary hotel in Venice on the West side of Los Angeles and finds himself remembering the drive-by shooting that nearly killed him. He then puts on his shirt and prepares for the day ahead. A few hours later, the beach area of Venice, California is full of activity as various people go out and about, enjoying the warm weather that California has to offer. An NCIS-standard Dodge Challenger then arrives at the scene and Callen's partner, fellow NCIS Special Agent Sam Hanna emerges from the Challenger, Sam silently smiling upon seeing Callen who's busy buying a coffee from a female, African-American vendor. As the two meet, Sam wonders what caused Callen or G. to stop using the hotel room he was in- cold showers, bed bugs, fung shei? Major Events *Callen returns to work a month early and it's revealed that he has scars on his back, presumably the bullet wounds from his near-fatal shooting. *It's show that the Office of Special Projects has moved to a new location, possibly due to security concerns over Callen's shooting and that they've been there for three months. *NCIS OSP Operations Manager Henrietta Lange and NCIS Probationary Agent Dominic Vail are both introduced for the first time. *It's revealed that Kensi is fluent in Portuguese, Callen is fluent in Spanish and that both Dom and Hetty know Latin. *It's revealed that prior to joining NCIS, Callen worked for the FBI while Sam was a SEAL in the United States Navy. *It's revealed that Callen and Hetty have known each other for three years. *It's revealed that Kensi is a Marine brat. Cast Series Regulars Recurring Cast Other Cast Category:NCIS: Los Angeles Episodes Category:NCIS: Los Angeles Season 1 Episodes Category:NCIS: Los Angeles Season Premiere Episodes Category:NCIS: Los Angeles Episodes written by Shane Brennan Category:NCIS: Los Angeles Episodes directed by James Whitmore, Jr. Category:NCIS: Los Angeles Episodes featuring Eric Beale Category:NCIS: Los Angeles Episodes featuring Leon Vance